30 Words or Less
by Harry'sGirl
Summary: Each Prompt is 30 words or less, each prompt equals a new story. Hp/Rw  ROMANCE INTENDED , RW/GW  FAMILY , HG/SS  ROMANCE INTEDED .
1. HPRW Harry and Ron 1

**A/N Each prompt is 30 word or less. They are not connected, you may as well call them mini drabbles. Hope you enjoy!**

**HP/RW romance intended :) 3 **

**Light**

The light started creeping in though the curtains of the four poster bed where he lay asleep and all I could do is smile.

**Cheating**

"How could you do that to me Ron?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, when I found him, he had cheated on me once again with Cedric.

**Companionship**

Every time I saw him I knew that we were going to be more than best friends some day.

**Fine Line**

Every time we argue that fine line gets thinner, but I know that it will never disappear, it just couldn't.

**Shine**

It seems that he has a shine to him even when it's dark. In my eyes he has a spotlight pointed on him no matter what.

**Can You Hear Me?**

I woke Ron up, "Ron?" "Whaz goin' on?" A half asleep Ron asked. "…I love you." "Huh?" "Can you hear me? I love you!" "I… love you too, Harry."

**Anger Welling**

"Why were you with Cedric?" I was furious… "He was helping me with my flying!" "He was helping you alright!" I ran off with tears in my eyes, Ron cheated on me…..I know it.

**Recovery**

"Please Harry won't you come with us to Hogsmeade? Hermione asked. "Why should I?"

"There will be a lot of guys out and about, you could check out a few, maybe." The road to recovery is interesting.

**Attention**

I can never pay attention in my lessons and the reason is: Ronald Weasley. He's just so perfect, but he'll never be mine, he probably doesn't even like me like that….


	2. RWGW Ron and Ginny

**A/N Each prompt is 30 word or less. They are not connected, you may as well call them mini drabbles. Hope you enjoy!**

**RW/GW brother sister duo NOT INCEST**

**And there is a hint of GW/HG in IN LOVE**

**Pinky Promise**

We shared so many pinky promises throughout our childhood, many were pointless, but I still keep them. Nonetheless.

**Wish Upon a Star**

A star flew through the sky and I made a wish. "What did you wish for, Ginny?" I asked her. "Sorry Ron I can't tell you or it won't come true."

**Memories**

So many memories: happy, sad, exciting, whatever they were I remember them vividly she's my one and only sister, I remember everything we did together.

**In Love**

"Could I tell you something?" Ginny asked. "Sure. What's up?" She gulped "I'm in love with your best friend…" "I knew you loved him." "...It's not him….." Ron passed out.

**Testing the Limits**

"Please Ron?" Ginny begged. "HELL NO YOU'RE NOT GONNA KISS DRACO!" "Watch me…" She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Ron turned redder as it intensified.

**Rule Breaking**

"Hey Ginny which rules are we breaking this time?" I asked as we started to plan our next prank. She smiled and said "All of them Ron."

**Go the Distance**

"Just tell her Ron…" Ginny encouraged. "But Ginny!" I whined "Be a man and go the distance Ron. "Fine…" And so Ron told Hermione how he felt.

**Broken**

Everytime she was broken whether it be bone or spirit I would always be there to comfort her.

**Sickness**

It always took us both out on the same days; some of our best pranks were created in sickness and in health.

**Beauty**

I lost track of the guys that talk of her beauty, there are so many of them. I'm her older brother I automatically think she's beautiful, which she is.


	3. HGSS Hermione and Severus

**A/N Each prompt is 30 word or less. They are not connected, you may as well call them mini drabbles. Hope you enjoy!**

**HG/SS romance intended :) 3**

**Judgment**

"You know Severus you don't like the chick flick loving type of guy." He smiled and said "Well, that's why you should never judge a book by its cover, Miss Granger."

**Amazing**

I cannot put it to words how amazing Hermione Granger is…

**Relief**

When I see him I can see his facial expressions change, whenever he sees me he lets out a sigh of relief and smiles.

**Dark**

"When are you getting your Dark Mark removed, Severus?" I asked "Tomorrow, Hermione." I smiled.

**Grief**

After the War, I suffered so much. And he isn't here to comfort me in his arms when I'm like this...

**Nature**

"Severus?" "Yes?" Why are you outdoors so much?" "I'm a nature lover at heart Hermione." Hermione smiled and hugged him while saying "Awwww…" All Severus could do is smile.

**Study Sessions**

After class one afternoon Hermione asked "Would you help me with my studies, Professor?" "I would be delighted, Miss Granger. We both smiled.

**Missing Out**

Every time I see her with that Weasley I feel that I am missing out on something great. It's like Lily all over again, minus Potter (THANK GOD!).

**Why Not**

"Why not Hermione?" Severus asked her again. "Because I said so." "But why?" " Because I said I don't wait to see your damn deatheater friends here ever again, that's why!"

**For You**

A dozen red roses were lying on the bed that night and the card inside said "For you Hermione, Love Severus."


	4. HPRW Harry and Ron 2

**A/N Each prompt is 30 word or less. They are not connected, you may as well call them mini drabbles. Hope you enjoy!**

**HP/RW romance intended :) 3**

**Going in Circles**

"Harry?" "Yeah?" "Why are we running around in circles?" "I don't know, love." Ron and I laid on the grass the rest of the day.

**I Love You**

"Ron you can be SO stupid sometimes." I said to Ron. He smiled and said "Yeah, I love you too. Harry." After that we had a nice snog session.

**Home**

Ron's house is my home, he's my family.

**Don't Leave Me**

I stood outside the tent and shouted "RON!" "WHAT?" He shouted back angrily. "Don't leave me!" I whispered, and he left anyway.

**Delusional**

He's so cute when he thinks the Chudley Cannons are the best Quidditch Team ever, such a delusional hottie.

**Fearful**

Ron jumped onto to my back screaming "SPIDER!" In a heroic voice I said to him "Don't worry I'll take care of it." *Squish.* "Harry! You're my hero!"

**Run Away**

I wish I could run away from the Dursley's right now and go to Ron's…..

**Modesty**

"Harry!" Ron shouted at me "What?" "Must you walk around without a shirt on? Please stop showing the other guys your amazing body." "Afraid someone's gonna steal me?" "Always…"

**Believe Me**

I wish Ron would get his head out of his ass and believe me sometimes, he picks the worst times not too.

**Let Me Out**

"Why am I locked in this broom closet with you?" Ron aksed

Then shouted "Let me out!"

Let's just say I 'calmed' him down shortly afterwards ;)

**My Life**

"Where do you want to go later on in life, Harry?" Ron asked me. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Where ever you go, love."


End file.
